


Crossroads

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets patrolling help from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS early Season 7  
> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Direct"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

Xander was running so hard after the Grathnar demon, he almost missed the blue box materializing in the alley. The box opened, and a man with a shock of dark hair stuck his head out.

"Hallo!"

"You might wannna stay inside," Xander hefted his axe. "It's not safe."

"Ooh, danger! I love danger." The door creaked shut.

"There's this Grathnar-- "

"From planet Grathnilopicazar? Axe won't help." The man pulled a tube from his pocket and made it whirr. "Got any bleach?"

"No..." Xander hoped Buffy had intercepted the demon. Sunnydale attracted so many crazies, they needed someone to direct traffic.


End file.
